Zmijanje
Istinite mejdandžije Zmijanje. Tokom 1909. i 1910. godine Kočić je u više časopisa i listova objavljivao odlomke iz ove pripovijetke (u Srpskom književnom glasniku, Srpskoj riječi, Razvitku, Bosanskoj vili) dajući im različite naslove: „Kroz Zmijanje“ (posvećeno Jovanu Cvijiću), „Knjaz Mikailo spasava Ratkovo“. „Ratkovo se zacarilo“. U cijelosti je pripovijetka objavljena u zbirci Jauci sa Zmijanja (Zagreb 1910), s Kočićevim „Malim objašnjenjem“ na kraju knjige. Ono se odnosi upravo na ovu pripovijetku i glasi:„Prva stvar u ovoj knjižici, Zmijanje, kazuje, prostosrdačno i bez pripovjedačkog uljepšavanja, istoriju one iste oblasti, iz koje sam i dosad uzimao građu za svoje pripovijetke, štampane u tri knjige pod nazivom „S planine i ispod planine“. Prema metodi umnog našeg naučenjaka gosp. dra J. Cvijića bavio sam se ljetos antropogeografskim ispitivanjima Zmijanja. Ta oblast, odvajkada nacionalno nesumnjivo srpska, nije svuda u narodu našem pod tim svojim starinskim imenom poznata. Da bi se mnoge crte i iz ovih a i iz dosadašnjih radova mojih lakše shvatile i razumjele, i da bi zadovoljio radoznalost mnogih prijatelja koji su me pitali šta je to Zmijanje, stavio sam ovo narodno kazivanje na početku knjižice, ostavljajući da poslije u jednoj većoj umjetničkoj pripovijeci iznesem život i borbu starih Zmijanjaca. U najstarijim pjesmama narodnim spominje se Sa Zmijanja Rajko, vlastelin bosanski, po kome je, na svu priliku, i prozvano Ratkovo, jedno od najvećih srpskih sela uopšte. I u Vukovom Rječniku imaju dva stiha pod riječju Zmijanj(e): A nema nam sa Zmijanja Rajka. Kola su tupo škripjela penjući se teško uz Koljansku Planinu, kroz koju je vijugao drum, gubeći se u duguljastim provalama, da opet izbije na vidik na kakvom ovećem zaravanjku, pa da se ponovo izgubi i sakrije, i tako, rekao bih, beskrajno ide i vijuga se kao ogromna, siva zmijurina, kojoj se čeljusti ne daju sagledati. Oko druma, ovdje ondje po krčevinama, iz kojih strše opaljeni i pocrnjeli panjevi, sjakte se veselo prema suncu duge njive zaruđele strvi, a bradali kukuruzi smoreno šušte, žudni, prežudni kiše. Iz daljine kao da se čuje umrtvljeno, malaksalo romorenje Vrbasa. Visoko pod nebom, iznad Lunjevca i Vijagošte, vijaju se i kruže orlušine, a povrh njih se nadnijeli oblaci golemi kao gole planinske litice i bijeli kao prepadani snijeg. Išli smo svi pješice za kolima, i ja, i kočijaš, i stari Milić Vujinović, koji se bijaše od Topole zaputio s nama. Sva smo trojica šutjela i grabila uza stranu do prvog hlada. Tu bi malo odahnuli, pa bi se opet krenuli, žureći se Davidovom Hanu, gdje će kočijaš konje hraniti. - Vijaju se orlovi, moglo bi i kiše biti - odahnu teško Milić, ali mu nas ni jedan ne odgovorismo, i on ušuti kao da nije ništa ni rekao. Negdje pred popasno doba, kad već i žega bijaše prilično jenjala, umorni i znojavi, padosmo u hlad kod Ajdučke Vode, niže Davidova Hana. Kočijaš metnu konjima da jedu, a mi zapalismo, pa malo i rakije potegosmo, umora radi. - Vidiš, gospodine - obrnu se Milić, udarajući lulom o vrh opanka - ovo je nekad bila sve steća planina, pa su je Turci išjekli. Uvijek je ona bila puna gorskije ajduka, sad samo panjevi. I danas se stari Turci boje ovuda proći: od svakog panja misle da je ajduk… Nešto ti mene pitaš, maloprije dolje na Topoli, za Zmijanje. I ovo je Zmijanje… Kočijaš, s kojim sam se nešto uz put razgovarao o Zmijanju, kad ču riječ Zmijanje, nenadno se trže, pa, sav veseo, ubrza, ne predišući: - Milić, gospodine, zna sve! On zna sve! Eto, sam ga je bog danas s nama uputio… On zna sve, od njega ćeš sve doznati. On je iz Ratkova, a Ratkovčani ti znaju i samom caru fe-fet-fet-vu dati… I da veseli kočijaš slučajno, u svom oduševljenom govoru, ne udari na riječ fetva, bogzna kad bi prestao, jer ju je jedva jedvice izgovorio. To ga zastiđe, pa ušuti, zacrvenivši se sav u obrazu. Milić odgovori hladno i odmjereno: - Znao sam, dijete, ali sam sve poboravio i pobacio. Bočim se samo sa svojom mukom i potrebom ne bil se kakogođ do groba dokoturo svijetla obraza i poštena glasa. - A koliko bi ti moglo biti godina, Miliću? - zapitah ga, pružajući mu bocu s rakijom da ga malo osvježim za pričanje. Primivši bocu, povrže je pokraj sebe, pa se kao duboko zamisli. - E, kako bi ti kazo - reče poslije odužeg razmišljanja. Mlogo, mlogo mi ima godina!… Kad je Serašćer paša pošo niz Bosnu i vođe dolje, na Dobrinjskom Polju, potuko Aliju Kedića i krajiške Turke, onda mi se bilo najdraže oženiti, i baš sam se nekako toga vremena i oženio, pa ti sad računaj… Ko da sad gledam Ali-pašu od Ercegovine kako unatrag jaše na magarcu, a noge mu u bukagijama. Kažu da je i njega vođe neđe Serašćer-paša ubio, a eno mu groba - Turci reku mezar - u Banjoj Luci kod džamije Veredije… Davno je to bogme bilo! - zavrti Milić glavom i nateže bocu s rakijom. - A šta je to, Miliću, Zmijanje? Odaklen ono počinje i doklen dopire? - uplete se opet kočijaš, misleći, valjda, da će to Milić prije njemu kazati, jer ga bolje poznaje, nego meni. - Kaži nam štogođ od starine… Milić se nakašlja, izvadi kesu s duvanom iza pripošaja, pa poče, oborivši oči, puniti lulu. - Što se ti, dijete, uplećeš toliko u razgovor? Što znam kazaću. Znam ja ovog čovjeka ko je on. I on je Zmijanjac! - osmijehnu se i otvoreno me pogleda. Ako bi ikom kazo, beli njemu zatajio ne bi što sam slušavo od starije ljudi. Ušuti, povuče nekoliko dimova, pa se opet dade u misli kao da se sprema i sabira sjećanja iz prošlosti. - Zmijanje, veliš! - trže se Milić iz premišljanja, vrteći glavom i blago se osmjehujući. E, dijete, veliko je nekad Zmijanje bilo. Zmijanjska je međa - Turci vele udut - išla je od rijeke Sane, pa iznad sela Slatine, pa na Katunište, pa na Mliništa - tuj ima kamen mašet - pa otalen pravo na Skokove Deli-Radojice - i tuj ima kamen mašet - pa od Skokova Deli-Radojice na selo Perduve, od Perduva u rijeku Pljevu, pa Pljevom do Vrbasa - đe Pljeva skače u Vrbas, tuj je kamen mašet - pa sad sve niz Vrbas, niz Vrbas, niz Vrbas do sela Jakupovaca, od sela Jakupovaca okreće međa na Rukati Rast navr’ Kozare - eno ga i danas! - pa od Rukatog Rasta pravo u Sanu. Eto, to vam je bilo staro Zmijanje prije Kosova. Mi se mnogo začudismo Milićevom kazivanju, i ja ga upitah: - A ko je vladao Zmijanjem? - Na Zmijanju je sudio od Zmijanja Rajko. Zar ti to ne znaš? - začudi se Milić. To zna u nas i malo dijete. On je vodio Zmijanjce i na Kosovo. To sam slušo đe govore stari ljudi, a i u pjesmi se pjeva kako ga je zvao car Lazar na Kosovo i kako ga je presreo neđe na putu Troglav Arapine: Tako se, ovamo u nas težaka, pjeva uz gusle, pa ja sad podsigurno ne znam. Doduše, što svijet, vele, govori il' je bilo, il' će biti. Nije nešto brez nešta! - reče Milić više kao za se i ušuti. - Ne reko li ja tebi, gospodine, da Milić zna sve? - pita kočijaš, sav srećan. - Neka, dijete! Bog zna sve - brani se zlovoljno Milić. Bog zna sve, sinko, bog i niko više - dodade mekše i nastavi: kad je carstvo na Kosovu propalo, nasrnuše Turci - bog im ne do - i na Bosnu i osvojiše sve. Samo su se Zmijanjci dugo godina gonili s Turcima. Ko puste planine, pa im je lako bilo, a i ljudi su onda bili krabriji i složniji nego danas! Viđeše Turci da ne mogu izaći na kraj sa Zmijanjcima, a i Zmijanjci se opet umoriše od dugog i neprekidnog vojevanja, pa se pogodiše da čuvaju u Stražicama stražu i da po malo vojuju s Turcima kad bi na koga pošli. Sultan im dade verman kolik mutap sa zlatnom carskom turom da je njiova zemlja, da ne plaćaju ni caru arača ni popu kolača, da mogu ostati u svojoj vjeri i nositi oružlje… Knezu Ratku, a neki vele knezu Obradu, jer Ratko bijaše umro, dana je sudanija na Zmijanju. Osim toga dao je sultan knezu Timar da kobile ždrijebi, Obrovac da ploske nalijeva, Lijevče da ovce janji, i zlatnu sablju. Knez je sudio i zapovijedo. On se slušo u svačem. Turci se, u prvi kraj, nijesu ni u što miješali. Knez je imo i svoju tavnicu. Eno i sad ostataka od njegove tavnice na njivi kod rijeke Banjice, niže naše crkve. I danas se vide dva stražarska groba što i’ je knez pošjeko, jer su, brez njegova izuna, ostavili stražu na Stražicama i došli na zbor crkvi… Čuo sam đe stari ljudi govore da se samo naše selo Ratkovo zvalo Zmijanje, i da je ono od birzemana, prije Kosova još, imalo svoju zemlju i svoju pravu. Neki opet kažu da su i ostala sela od Čađavice pod Crnom Gorom do Bistrice pod Kozarom bila uza Zmijanje i da su imala svoju zemlju, pa su im pootimali ovi naški Turci… age i begovi. Ja ti samo mogu podsigurno kazati da je Timar imo svoju zemlju, jer je i on bio u ratkovačkom vermanu... - A šta se danas zove Zmijanje? - Mi, težaci, kad ovako između se povedemo eglen, kažemo da su sva sela od Kadine Vode do Čađavice Zmijanje, srce Zmijanja starinskog. Za turskog suda to se zvalo Kol-Zmijanje, ili Zmijanj-kolo. - A na koji su grad Zmijanjci… Ratkovčani udarali s Turcima? Ovo pitanje Miliću pade prilično teško. Današnji bi Ratkovčani od srca željeli da se za vječita vremena zaboravi da su njihovi stari sa Turcima zajedno vojevali. To im nije drago pričati, jer su docnije grdno postradali, dosta muke vidjeli i krvi prolili, boreći se s ovim naškim Turcima, kako Milić reče, da očuvaju svoju zemlju. Oni misle da ih je bog pokarao što su nekrstu pomagali. Tako to neki shvataju. Oni samo kažu da se govori kako su ratovali s Turcima, i vrlo ih je malo naći koji će što više kazati. U toj svojoj želji, izgleda, oni su i izmislili jednu priču kako su došli do svoje zemlje i prave. Pouzdano, toj priči ni oni sami, barem stariji, u svemu ne vjeruju, ali uvijek o tom mnogo radije pričaju nego o vojevanjima sa Turcima. Ta njihova želja i priča dosta je, pored vremena, i učinila da se danas i ne zna mnogo o junačkim podvizima starih, ratobornih Zmijanjaca. Milić je pozadugo šutio. Kad mu rekoh da su i Crnogorci nekad pomagali Turcima, on me začuđeno pogleda kao da u to ne može ni po koje blago vjerovati: - Baš Crnogorci pomagali Turcima? To ne mere biti! - Može, može. To ima i u knjigama. - Baš i u knjigama ima?! - Ima, ima - uplete se opet kočijaš. - Neka, dijete! A, bog ti pomogo, gospodine, ima li što u knjigama o Ratkovčanima… Zmijanjcima, da rečemo? - O, ima mnogo! - slagah ja s namjerom da koju riječ više od njega izvučem. - Ono kad bude po duši - poče Milić onako poizdalje, otežući u prvi mah svaku riječ. Ono kad bude po duši i ovamo po istini, i u našem je, kažu, vermanu pisalo da će Ratkovčani, kad i’ car pozove, vojevati, pa sad jedni vele da su ratovali s Turcima, a drugi kažu da nijesu nego da su samo čuvali stražu na drumu kod današnjije Stražica. Zato se to selo, valjada, danas tako i zove… Stari Tele Bosančić - kršćeno mu je ime Teodor, i bilo mu je sto i trideset godina kad je promijenio svijetom - kazivo mi je da su naši stari podsigurno ratovali s Turcima, i bili im u indatu više puta i na više mjesta, ko mrtva straža, otvorili mejdan… Predrago im je, veli Tele, bilo uskočiti u kaure, i oni su vrlo često uskakali, onako sami od sebe, brez Turaka, i mlogo su, kaže, palili, robili i plijen odgonili od Senja, Zadra, Šibenika i Drniša, a mlogo su puta slazili i u Ravne Kotare… Pošljednji, veliki mejdan otvorili su Ratkovčani… Zmijanjci na Bijaću, tako kaže Tele, i sa Turcima uzeli grad od kaura. Ko mrtva straža navalilo je sedamdeset Ratkovčana sa knezom ko sedamdeset risova! Prvi je uskočio u grad Sitvuk Babić, glavna kneževa poglavica, koji je čuvo stražu na Kragujevici. Eno mu i sad zidina od karaule. Sitvuk je bio vrletan čojek - jedna gazija, i držo je sedam žena od sedam zakona. Nekakav pop Kočić - jer njiova je popovina od davnije davnina - tuži ga vladici da radi i živi preko zakona, i zamoli vladiku da ućera Sitvuka u vjeru i zakon. Vladika naredi da mu dođe Sitvuk. Kad se pomoli Sitvuk od Kragujevice - jadna majko! - sav se krši u srmi i pod pusatom, jedna mu nogavica od čakšira zelena, druga crljena, a za njim štekti i pišti sedamdesetoro vižladi! Onda će vladika upitati popa: "Ko je ono, pope?" - "Ono je, sveti vladiko, ako počem nijesi znao, Sitvuk Babić". Vladika se grdno prestravi i stane vikati: "Prosto mu, prosto mu bilo! Neka ne ide ovamo…" Jedni kažu, kad je ovaj isti Sitvuk uskočio u bijaćki grad, da u gradu nije nikog zatekao. Sve je bilo pobjeglo, i on se vratio sa Bišća i umro kod kneževe kuće. U Banjici ima i danas jedan biljeg koji liči krstu i našem i nišanu turskom. To je, vele, Sitvukov biljeg, i udaren mu je, kažu, taki biljeg više groba što je držo sedam žena od sedam vjera… Drugi vele da su kauri Sitvuka na Bišću zarobili, pa da su ga odveli u Šibenik i zalili olovom i rekli: "Dosad si bio siti vuk, a sad budi gladni vuk!…" Na Bišću je poginulo dvanaest Ratkovčana. Eno im i danas grobova kod sela Ripča kad se pođe u Bijać. Stari mi Tele reče: "Rođo, veli - jer i ja sam od plemena Bosančića, i svi mi služimo Jovanjdan uz ono pet dana''1 - i naš je, kaže, jedan plemenštak, Obrad Bosančić, poginuo na Bišću…" A, bog ti pomogo, gospodine, ima li u knjigama štogođ o toj kavzi na Bišću? - na jednom se zaustavi u pričanju Milić. - Ima, Miliću, ima - odgovorih ja i pružih mu opet bocu s rakijom. - Pa koliko se piše, bog ti pomogo, da ima vakta od te kavge? - pita Milić radoznalo i drži bocu na koljenu. - Ima tri stotine i sedamdeset punih godina, ni jedna više ni jedna manje! - izdigoh ja malo više glasom nego obično. - Tri stotine i sedamdeset punije godina, veliš? Mlogo! - reče Milić i nagnu bocu. Mlogo! - ponovi, kad preduši, i metnu bocu između nas na travu, pa nastavi: kad je legla kavga na Bišću, vrne se knez Obrad sa Zmijanjcima preko Sane, pa preko rijeke Gomjenice i obnoći se, sa družinom, onđe đe je danas namastir Gomjenica… Sad ću vam nešto reći što sam ćutio od pokojnog kneza Rade Kneževića - oni su plemena od ''Zmijanja Rajka, i njiovo je knezovanje od birzemana. Na Bišće su, veli pokojni knez Rade, mlogo puta udarali Turci, ali mu nijesu ništa mogli učiniti, dok im Zmijanjci nijesu priskočili u indat. Brez nji, kaže, nije moglo biti ništa! Oni, ko što sam ti maloprije kazo, prvi udare i uzmu od kaura Bišće. Onda im paša, za tu njiovu krabrost i za taj njiov, bog ti pomogo, indat izda buruntiju da mogu sebi sagraditi namastir đe oće i kakav oće. Knez Obrad begeniše ono mjesto đe je s družinom uvatio konak na povratku sa Bišća, i tu sagradi namastir Gomjenicu. Tako mi je kazivo pokojni knez Rade Knežević, pa ja sad ne znam... Neki opet kažu da je namastir Gomjenicu sagradila sultanija Mara. Ko bi to znao, davno je bilo... - Pa šta je bilo dalje s knezom Obradom kad se povratio sa Bišća? - Ne znam ti ništa više o njemu reći, već ako nije umro ili đe pogino. Samo se pamti i kazuje da je iza njeg zastupio kneštvo na Zmijanju knez Grujica. I o njem se samo to zna. Iza kneza Grujice došo je na kneštvo knez Vukobrad. On je sagradio u Banjici crkvu. To je ovako bilo. Knez Vukobrad imađaše pobratima arambašu Kuzmana, koga jednom uvatiše Turci i rekoše mu: il voli da se poturči ili da ga pošjeku. "Volim se poturčiti", reče arambaša Kuzman, i poturči se, a Turci ga, poslije sedamdeset godina života, ožene. Rodi mu se sin Huse, a žena mu umre. Jednom knez Vukobrad pođe u poslu veziru i, u Grabu kod Točkova, svrati se pobratimu poturu Kuzmanu. - "Pobratime, šta radiš? " - "Pobratime, slabo radim. Čeljad pomrla, ja ostario, Huse nejačak". - "Ne brini se ništa, pobratime. U kući mi je devet žena, da svaka oprede po vreteno pređe, mogu tvoga Husu zaođeti" - odgovori mu knez Vukobrad, i na povratku od vezira uzme malog Husu za se na konja i donese ga kući. Poslije devet dana dođe knezu i potur Kuzman i umre. Knez ga, po turskom zakonu, ukopa u Crljenima u turske mezarluke. Mali Huse ostane u kneza šesnaest godina, živeći po turskom redu i zakonu. Kad je prošlo i minulo šesnaest godina, banu kneževoj kući pašalije i ne nađu kneza kod kuće. Vrate se veziru na Podrašnicu i reku: "U kneza rob Turčin!" Vezir se grdno ražljuti, plane i krene se s vojskom i pane na Ravanac više kneževe kuće. Dozove kneza Vukobrada: "Otklen tebi, kneže, rob Turčin? !" Knez mu Vukobrad ispriča sve kako je bilo od istine. Vezir uzme Husu, a knez ga opremi što je ljepše mogo, dadne mu sedamdeset groša, svog konja i stajaće ruvo svoje: "Ajde, sinko Huse, dabogda se na Bosni vezir oglasio!" I poslije petnaest šesnaest godina Huse postane vezir, pođe niz Bosnu i pane na Podrašnicu. Knez mu izađe u sretanje. Vezir ga bogato obdari i izda mu buruntiju da more sagraditi crkvu kod vode Sedrenika, đe je nekad Huse plandovo kneževa goveda. - Nije mnogo iza toga prošlo, a knezu Vukobradu pade na konak Janković Stojan i saleti ga da se digne na Turke. Knez Vukobrad pristane, pa je i četovo godinu dana sa Stojanom, ali se pokaje i ode veziru. Vezir plane na njeg: "Ne moreš biti i sudibaša i četobaša!" - i oduzme mu sudaniju na Zmijanju. Onda knjeginja Smilja odleti veziru, pa se zaplače i zamoli. Vezir dadne knjeginji Ratkovo, a knezu Vukobradu ostavi golo kneštvo, brez sudanije, samo na Ratkovu… Najednom ušuti Milić, pa i mi ušutismo. Mene su morile i gonile nemile misli. Nekud daleko, predaleko, lutao sam u mašti za junačkim podvizima zmijanjskih martoloza i za crnom sudbinom plemena našeg… - Pa šta je, Miliću, poslije bilo kad je oduzeta sudanija? - nesvjesno u premišljanju udarih na ovu misao. On, šuteći i gledeći preda se, mahnu rukom kao da hoće da reče: nemaš zašto pitati, pa nastavi: - Kad je oduzeta knezu Vukobradu sudanija, on ubrzo presvisnu od žalosti, a na Zmijanju nastade vrijeme, teško i mučno vrijeme, djeco, onako vrijeme što se u pjesni spominje: Kad je naša sudanija propala, na Sitnicu padoše današnje age Sitnice i otvoriše tursku sudaniju na Zmijanju. Onda se Banja Luka nije nizašto pitala. Na Sitnici se svakom i za sve sudilo, i što bi age Sitnice osudile, ne bi ni vezir kvario. Dobri su ljudi bile age Sitnice, i branili su, koliko su znali i mogli, Ratkovo i Ratkovčane, na koje, odma poslije smrti kneza Vukobrada, počeše udarati ovi naški Turci, najviše begovi Džinići i age Bumišići, da im otmu carski verman i zemlju. I naši su se stari krabro i pametno branili, i u tri stotine, koliko li, godina, ne pamti se da je bilo ikakve izdaje i nevjere. Tako se, na priliku, kazuju kako su jednom došli Turci u Ratkovo i tražili da vide carski verman. Naši stari učiniše ovako: dva se čojeka isporediše, raskriliše verman i uzeše ga između se, a druga četri stadoše iza nji i nategoše puške: "Učite, Turci, rekoše, ali za živu glavu ne vatajte rukama, jer ćemo pucati!" To su, belćim, učinili da ne bi Turci oteli i rastrgali verman, pa rekli da je raja brez carske oprave i siguracije silom poklonila carsku zemlju. Turci su jednako obigravali da doznaju u koga je verman, i silnu su jaspru davali ko bi im ga dao, ali im je sve bilo uzalud. Verman je stajo u najsiromašnijeg, i Turci, u svojoj sili i ganiluku, nijesu mogli ni pomisliti da bi to moglo biti. Oni su uvijek udarali na prve i glavešine i tražili verman po njiovim stajama… Drugi put, kazuje se, dođe na Zmijanje od vezira pašlija i zatraži da prouči carski verman. Ratkovčani se iskupiše i opkoliše pašaliju. Neko iz skupa na jednom baci preda nj verman. Ko? Ne viđe pašalija, a ne viđeše ni mlogi u skupu. Kad on učini dovu - nije šala zlatna carska tura i jazija! - i prouči verman, rekoše mu da ga povrgne na zemlju i da se malo okrene u stranu. Neko iz skupa zgrabi verman. Ko? Ne viđe pašalija, a ne viđeše ni mlogi iz skupa. Tako se u staro vrijeme pametovalo, radilo i branilo… Turci počeše sve silnije i ljuće navaljivati na Ratkovo da ga porabote i ukmete; jedni silom, a drugi milom… palitikom, kako no bi se danas reklo. Palitikom su najviše radili bezi Džinići, a silom i zulumom age Bumišići iz Banje Luke. Ratkovčanima bijaše oteščao i zacrnio život do grdila! Niđe im nije bilo sigurno: ni na sudu, ni na zboru, ni na drumu, ni u čaršiji. Bumišići su i’ nemilice gonili, ubijali i otimali sve što je ljepše i bolje bilo, samo da i’ porabote… ukmete. Prvi i zgodniji ljudi nijesu se smjeli nikad obnoćiti kod kuće, već uvijek u planini, a i čeljad njiova… Pođeš, da rečemo, u čaršiju. Sretne te Turčin. "Čiji si, rajkane? " - pita. Ti slegneš ramenima i šutiš. - "Čiji si, rajkane? " - opet će Turčin. - "Božji pa carski." - "Kakav božji, kakav carski! Đe more Vla’ biti carski? ! Ti si iz Ratkova!" - i orobi te do gole duše. Ako rečeš da si kmet bega Džinića, Bumišića ili koga drugog bega i age, ne smije ti ništa, nego ti samo ljutito osuje krst, i na tome bi se i mjesec mijenio. Stari su naši zadrti i zavoziti bili, pa su se uvijek ponosili što su svoji i grdno su stradali. Pametniji su bolje prolazili, dok im Turci ne bi ušli u trag… Eto vidite, djeco, da je sigurnije bilo i begovsko i aginsko nego carsko. Čudnovata je sudbina ove naše dobrosretne postojbine Bosne! U njoj je odvajkada, kazuju stari ljudi, bilo sigurnije svačije nego carsko. Kako će i odsad biti, to samo bog dragi zna! - zabrinuto prekide Milić pričanje i poteže lulu iza pripošaja. Kad napuni lulu i pripali, Milić nastavi: - Dok Turcima bude što krivo, da rečemo, na Crnogorce, Srbijance ili na koga drugog, odma svi ko u jedan glas: "Ratkovo se zaracilo!" pa udri po Ratkovu. I kad se Crni Đeorđije digo na Turke, i onda je, kažu, porobljeno i popaljeno Ratkovo, i mlogo našeg svijeta išječeno… Kad viđeše Ratkovčani da će propasti, da će se zatrti, priviše se uz begove Džiniće i počeše im davati po žut dukat i po jungu masla s kuće na kuću. Samo neki Bajo, čojek pametne bešjede i slobodna srca, nije nikako ćeo pristati da se što daje Turcima. "Zar se sve poturčilo što je bilo srpsko, pa zar da se i ova naša prokleta gromila poturči! Žalosna vam majka vaša, reko je ljudma Bajo, zar ne znate šta je bilo s Dobrinjom? ! Kroz kratko vrijeme, ja ne bio ko sam, ako se i u Ratkovu čardak ne zabijeli!…" Bajine se riječi ubrzo i na dlaku ispuniše. Odma druge godine Džinići zatražiše da se u Ratkovu čardak digne. Ljudi se uprepastiše i uzbuniše. "Čestiti beže, rekoše, u Ratkovu, otkad je svijeta i Ratkova, nije bilo čardaka. To naš obrez ne mere podnijeti! Išti blaga koliko ti drago, a o čardaku ne govori više." Beg reče: "Ja ovo porad vas govorim. Biće vam bolje i sigurnije, bićete mirniji i serbezniji. Čuvaće vas moj subaša ko oči u glavi." Ljudi rekoše: "Tebi, čestiti beže, vala na takoj bešjedi i eglenu, ali ako nas tvoj glas i tvoja riječ ne očuva, beli nas neće ni subaša očuvati. Znamo se mi u Ratkovu i sami braniti. Neka smo mi mirni i serbez na drumu i ovamo u čaršiji, a za Ratkovo je već lako!" Okreni, obrni - beg i’ kanderiše, čardak se sagradi i subaša se useli. Mloga je suza tada prolivena, i ljudima je bilo teško, preteško! Govorili su: "Poturčismo se, pa kraj!" - Druge će godine reći beg: "Kako bi bilo da vas svaki odvoji po jedan razor dva subaši, neka i on baci sebi što u zemlju? To ja govorim izim vas, da ste mirni, da ne traži od vas i da vas ne uznemiruje, ni vas ni čeljad vašu. To bi mu nekoliko razora, što mu odvojite, mogli i obraditi…" "Ovo ide na beglučenje!" - prošaptaše ljudi, slegoše ramenima i dadoše. Iza toga beg reče da se subaši odvoji po jedna ovca dvije, da mu se oplete i nekoliko ljesa za tor, pa i ambar da mu se podigne. Za kratko vrijeme, djeco, diže se oko čardaka čitava mala kasabica. Ljudi daju i teško uzdišu: "Padamo, sve više padamo u crno sužanjstvo!" Samo onaj Bajo ne da ništa: niti oće šta da plaća Turcima, nego jednako govori ljudima da bi trebalo popu zaviti oko kamilavke čalmu, a kneza poslati da klanja ićindiju u čardaku sa subašom. Jedan Guslov - ima i’ i danas oko trijestak kuća - vele da je govorio Baji: "Ja bi se, Bajo, šjutra brez pogovora poturčio, samo kad bi Turci primili i služili krsna imena!" Kazaću vam poslije nešto o jednom Guslovu što sam ćutio od pokojnog Teše Marića… Mačkića kad je odio srpskom knjazu Mikailu u Biograd sa Ristom Đuričićem - prekide razgovor Milić, osmjehivajući se, i poče istresati lulu da je opet napuni. Nakon malog prekida i šutnje, Milić produži: - Pronese se glas da će Džinići izaći na Zmijanje i da će proglasiti, i pred sudom i pred narodom, Ratkovčane svojim kmetima. Ljudi se uzbuniše ko nikad do tad, i sazvaše skup u Svetigori da se dogovore šta će i kako će. Jedni su bili da se spali čardak i ubije subaša, a drugi su govorili da se to ne čini, jer će Ratkovo grdno postradati. Onaj Bajo, kažu, da je reko: "Zar ne vidite, jadni ne bili, da je ova naša vrletna gromila žedna krvi, i srpske i turske? Napojmo zemlju svoju krvi svojom i krvi turskom, jer će nam se izmaknuti iz ruku, i pašćemo, i mi i djeca naša, u teško sužanjstvo." Na to svi domaćini i starješine pristadoše složno i jedino da se subaša ubije i da se čardak i sve staje i torovi oko čardaka spale i sagore do zemlje… da se istare svaki trag đe je bio čardak. Složno rekoše, složno i učiniše! Devet dana gorjele su staje, lizo plamen visoko, pucalo u plamenu žito i dizala se golema dumagija. "Ratkovo se zaracilo!" - alaknuše Turci, i kadija Bumišić skupi svu silu banjolučkije aramija i zlikovaca, udari na Ratkovo i pade na Mrazovo. Tuj na vjeru pozva prve ljude i zatraži im carski verman. Tuj na vjeri - vjera ga ubila - posiječe kadija Bumišić kneza Mikaila Babića, popa Simu Kočića i Zeljku Kočića, jer mu ne ćedoše ni dati ni kazati đe je verman. Pop Simo je bio mlad ko kap - istom što se zapopio - i lijep, vele, ko najljepša djevojka. Kad ga je dželat - neki Moralija iz Graba - pošjeko, visoko su šiknuli mlazovi vrele krvi iz vratnije žila i poprskali Bumišića čardak, a trup mu je stajo usprav, dok ga nije jedan Turčin gurno nogom… Aga Sitnica javi odma veziru šta je kadija Bumišić počinio na Mrazovu. Vezir naredi da se i kadija smakne, i odista kadiju Bumišića ubiše iz zasjede na banjolučkoj ćupriji. Od pogibije na Mrazovu i smrti kadije Bumišića, pa sve do svijetlog knjaza Mikaila i Topal-paše nije se moglo smiriti i umiriti Ratkovo. Iza smrti kadijine počeše Bumišići još jače nasrtati, bijedeći i oblagivajući Ratkovčane kod vezira i carskog suda da su nepokorni i da dižu bunu... Dok se je na Bosni promijenio onaj vezir što je naredio da se ubije kadija Bumišić, odma se Bumišići digoše na Ratkovo, povataše prve ljude i pobacaše i’ u surgun: neke u Sarajevo, neke u Vidin, neke u Carigrad. Mlogi su pomrli uz put, a mlogi po tavnicama… Što sam vam dosad kazivo, sve sam to ćutio od starije ljudi, a ovo, djeco, što ću vam sad reći, gledo sam svojim očima i slušo svojim ušima: Bio sam povelik momčić, kad jednog dana iznenada udariše Bumišići sa banjolučkijem aramijama na Ratkovo. Povataše na prijevari sedamdeset prvije ljudi, povezaše i’ sve dva i dva, naprijed metnuše kneza Radu Kneževića, a ostrag starog Telu Bosančića. Između nji turiše dugačak sindžir, pa i’ sve skopčaše u jedan lanac i dognaše na Sitnicu. Skupilo se žena i djece, broja nema. Sve je to svojat i rodbina. Razliježe se jauk i piska djetinja - čojeku se od goleme žalosti srce cijepa! - Zar se s carskijem vermanom buna diže! - viknu Đumišić - zaboravio sam mu ime, po zlu se ono spominjalo dok je svijeta i vijeka - i isuka sablju, a banjolučke gladnice i zlikovci nategoše puške put ljudi. - Na srijedu s carskijem vermanom, jer ću vas sve od reda išjeći! - urliče ko bijesan pas i zalijeće s golom sabljom. Ljudi u sindžiru šute ko nijemi, skamenjeni: ni ko govori ni romori. Žene i djeca plaču i jauču, i savijaju se oko skutova age Sitnice. Zalijeću se i Bumišiću, ali krvolok ne da prići sebi. Aga Sitnica, dobar čojek, ne valeći mu vjere i zakona, tješi sve i sokoli: - Ne bojte se ništa - veli. Ljudi će poći u Sarajevo, i dok vezir vidi verman, oni će se vratiti. - Vratiti?! - diže se jauk sa sviju strana. A kamo oni što i’ surgunisaše prije deset godina? Đe su grobovi njiovi?! Đumišić se jednako zalijeće na ljude s golom sabljom, a aga Sitnica zaustavlja ga i viče: - Dur, dur! Bu ademler kanun var! Bu Sitnica… Mrazovo jok! To oće aga Sitnica, na priliku, da kaže: "Ovo su ljudi… zakon ima, pa nek im se po zakonu sudi. Sitnica je ovo - nije ovo Mrazovo, da moreš šjeći ko što su ti stari šjekli prave zdrave ljude. Jok, jok!" Turkesa tako aga Sitnica i natmureno gleda, ali ne mere ništa. I njegova je snaga malena. Nekad su age Sitnice sudile, ko što sam vam kazo, pa su im Džinići oteli sudaniju, a od Džinića Đumišići. Ali opet je svaki vezir mlogo vjerovo riječi aga Sitnica. Zato su se nji Đumišići i pribojavali koliko toliko. Najednom viknu iz sindžira stari Tele Bosančić: - Ne muči nas više, Đumišiću! Ili nas sijeci, ili nas pušćaj, ili nas goni pred vezira. Dosta je već i tvog nabrecivanja i zuluma!… Vermana carskog nećeš dobiti, kunem ti se bogom živijem, niti ćeš ukmetiti Ratkovo dok je svijeta i Ratkova! Ratkovo je ovo - nije ovo nevjerni Timar… Đumišić se bijesno zatrka da ga posiječe, ali mu uvati sablju aga Sitnica i viknu: "Dur, dur!" Stari se Tele raspalio, pa sikće ko guja prisojkinja: - Sijeci, Đumišiću! Samo se bojim, otupiće ti sablja, malaksaće ti junačka desnica, dok isiječeš samo sve Bosančiće, a kamoli sve Babiće, Kneževiće, Mačkiće, Gvozdenoviće, Kočiće, Guslove… Blagojeviće! Ne isiječe, Đumišiću, ne isiječe, a istupi sablju i umori desnicu junačku!… U toj gunguli minuše drumom prema Podrašnici dva ogoljela i prljava prošjaka - prljaviji u životu dotad nijesam vidio! Slijepac oborio oči zemlji, a vođ, dobro sam to uverčio, namignu nešto, i brzo minu kraj ljudi. Đumišić zaturkesa, borija turska pisnu: "ikleri!"2, i ljudi se, okovani u teško gvožđe, krenuše, a oko nji sklopi preko pedeset zaptija i devrija. I jedan momak age Sitnice uzja konja i pođe nazorice za ljudima, da im se nađe u nevolji i da gleda da i’ Đumišić ne muči. Kad ljudi krenuše, diže se jauk i piska da uši zaglunu! Gledam uz drum. Prošjaci se još vide, idu brzo, grabe uz put ko da i’ neko goni… Zamakoše i prošjaci i ljudi u planinu. Opet piska, jauk i lelek! Ja velim: prošjaci, i onda sam tako mislio. Ono nijesu, kako se poslije doznalo, bili prošjaci. To su bili naši pametni ljudi: Tešo Marić i Risto Đuričić. Turci su na nji dvojicu najviše nazubili bili. Čuvajući se dobro Turaka, oni su se ovdan krili po planinama i noćijevali po drugim selima kod kumova i prijatelja. Kad su čuli da je Đumišić na prijevari povato ljude, došjetiše se, obukoše prosjačku ođeću, uzeše verman i pođoše u Sarajevo da prije stignu veziru nego Đumišić. I stigli su prije Đumišića. "Raskrilismo - veli pokojni Tešo - verman pred vezirom. Risto drži jednom rukom verman, a drugom turi pod serdžadu vezirovu vezenu kesu sa pedeset zdravije dukata. Dok vezir, veli, viđe šta je u kesi, ostavi nam verman, uze kesu, pusti ljude i sikterisa Đumišića." Uz put i u Sarajevu kazivali su Risto i Tešo nekim Turcima i sarajskim gazdama svoju golemu nevolju i muku živu. Jedan im je, kažu, Turčin, kad je proučio verman, reko: "Veziri se, rajo, na Bosni često mijenjaju. Od vezira ne nadajte se mlogo. Što jedan potvrdi i potkaiti, dođe drugi pa obatali i pomrsi. Najbolje bi, veli, bilo da izmeđ sebe izaberete dva pametna i riječna čojeka, pa da i’ pošljete, sa carskim vermanom i udutlemom, u Carigrad samom sultanu. Neka se zaplaču sultanu na svoje muke i patnje, i neka mu podnesu verman. Moraćete nešto platiti, ali će vam sultan potvrditi i svojijem zlatnijem murom potkaititi vašu pravu, i vi ćete biti mirni i serbez u carskom zdravlju." Za ovaj šjet dali su onom Turčinu pet žutije dukata. Nije prošlo mlogo iza povratka ljudi iz Sarajeva, skupiše se starješine na jednoj poljani u Svetigori da izaberu dva čojeka koji će poći u Carigrad, jer su se Đumišići počeli opet rogušiti na Ratkovo. Tog ću se skupa i vijećanja, djeco, šjećati dok sam živ. Bila je noć, a mjesečina ko dan. Na svima putovima i raskršćima pometane su straže da se pazi da ne bi oklen udarili Turci i zatekli ljude na skupu. I ja sam bio na straži. Već se bilo podobro unoćalo, kad se ljudi počeše skupljati i zamicati u Svetigoru… Ja se primako i iza jednog grma pogleda na poljanu: već su gotovo svi na skupu. Vidim sve i sve dobro čujem. Otvoriše vijeću. Reče knez Rade Knežević: - Za ovaj poso, braćo, i za ovaj daleki i mučni put mi nemamo pametniji, slobodniji i spretniji ljudi od Teše i Riste. - Šta velite, braćo, na ovu bešjedu brata Rade? - pita stari pop Simo, rođak onog mladog popa Sime što je pogino na Mrazovu. - Mi od nji dvojice za taj poso boljije ljudi beli nemamo, pa bog im a duša im! - viknuše svi, osim Teše i Riste. Nji dvojica šute, dok će reći Tešo: - Mi smo, braćo, spretni i pametni za ova naša brda i naše drumove, ali nije Banja Luka, Travnik ili, da rečemo, Sarajevo… - Nije bogme! - dočeka Risto. Daleko je, braćo, Carigrad. Valja proći tolike zemlje i gradove… valja proći plemenitu zemlju Šumadiju - kakono se u pjesni pjeva - Bugariju, Karavlašku i Karabogdansku, Skenderiju, zemlju Rumeliju, pa se istom onda navesti u galiji na sinje debelo more… Đe mi to znamo i kako mi to moremo? - Mila braćo i djeco moja dukovna - veli pop Simo, a riječi mu podrktavaju - ako vam je još draga ova naša zleuda gromila, za koju tolike muke pretrpismo, i mi i naši stari, toliko suza i krvi prolismo, braneći je da se ne poturči, pođite na put! Pođite na put, braćo, a sreća, božji blagoslov i molitve naše pratiće vas na svakom koraku i u svakom trenutku!… - Pođite, pođite! - digoše se glasovi sa sviju strana, a brda odjeknuše ko da i ona mole: pođite, pođite! - Poći ćemo, pa šta nam bog i sreća dadne! - rekoše Tešo i Risto. Onda reče knez Rade: - Braćo, sad treba da pokupimo popudbinu za ljude… naše putnike. Evo nas ima preko stotinu starješina, svak po dva dukata - dvije stotine dukata. - Driješimo, ljudi, kese! - ču se krupna i vrletna glasina starog Tele Bosančića, i on prvi baci tri dukata, dva popudbine, a dukat na piće. Ide knez Rade izmeđ ljudi, kupi, a dukati zveckaju i šjaje se prema mjesečini. Kad pokupiše popudbinu, pop Simo reče: - Braćo moja, vi ćete poći noćas na put. Ajdete prijekijem putom, klon’te se druma. Kad dođete Savi vodi, šjedite u lađu, pa lađom do Biograda... Kad budete u Biogradu, zamol’te se da uđete svijetlom knjazu Mikailu. Zaplačite se i sve mu slobodno kažite… U Srbiji su braća naša, krvi naše i vjere naše, pa ako braća budu braća - a u boga se dragog uzdamo da će biti - našjetovaće vas kako ćete doći do Carigrada i izaći pred sultana… Pametni ste ljudi, ali vam opet velim: čuvajte se u putu, niđe mlogo ne govor’te i ne prosipajte uzaludnije bešjeda, jer svađe ima turskije muzevira… Kad to izgovori pop Simo, povika knez Rade Knežević: - Đe je verman i udutlema? Iz skupa se diže stari Stojan Jeličić, ubogi siromašak, sav prnjav i dronjav, i predade u jednoj crnoj voštanoj kesi verman i udutlemu od Ratkova. U njeg je uvijek stajo carski verman, jer za nj nije zapiralo ničije oko. Veliko je nekad bilo njegovo pleme, pa nešto se raselilo po svijetu, nešto kuga pomorila, a nešto rašćerali i išjekli Turci. On osto sam samdijan. Toliko se puta kreto da ide iz Ratkova, pa mu se nikako nije dalo - srasto se, štono vele, sa zemljom i grobovima. Kad stari Stojan predade carski verman i udutlemu, stidljivo se povuče opet među ljude. Reče Tele Bosančić: - Neka se sada braća, Tešo i Risto, zavjere i zakunu ovom našem skupu da će biti vjerni, da će čuvati verman ko oči u glavi i da će sve učiniti, koliko znadnu i mognu, da sultan potvrdi ovu našu pravu. Pop Simo im pruži krst i po grudu zemlje, pa i’ stade zaklinjati; on naprijed govori, oni za njim: - Zaklinjemo se ovom skupu bogom živijem i svemogućijem, i ovom grudom, pokapanom suzama našije majki i sestara i krvi našije đedova i pranđedova, da ćemo biti vjerni, da ćemo čuvati verman i udutlemu ko oči u glavi, i da ćemo sve što znademo i koliko mognemo, učiniti da sultan potvrdi ovu našu pravu! Kako radili pravo, onako nam bog pomogo! Amin! - Amin! - dočekaše svi ko jedno grlo. Opet reče Tele Bosančić: - A sad, braćo, da se svi vođe zavjerimo i zakunemo da nećemo niđe i nikom kazati kuda i kojim poslom polaze na put naša braća, Risto i Tešo. Pop Simo diže visoko krst i poče, a ljudi za njim: - Zaklinjemo se bogom živijem i svemogućijem da nećemo niđe i nikom, ni svom ni tuđem, kazati kuda i kojim poslom polaze na put ova naša braća, Risto i Tešo! Ako izdamo i nevjeru kakvu učinimo, šjeme nam se zatrlo, pleme nam se po zlu spominjalo, devet godin’ iza praga sunce gledali, željeli umrijeti a ne mogli umrijeti! Kako pravo i istinito ove teške bešjede govorili, onako nam bog pomogo! Amin! Iza toga predade knez Rade Teši carski verman i udutlemu, a Risti popudbinu. Onda im pop Simo očita molitvu za sretna puta. Kad se svrši molitva, reče im: - Braćo moja i djeco moja dukovna, vi polazite noćas na daleki i mučni put. Neka je u sto dobrije časa!… Čuvajte se dobro u putu i nemojte đe oba zaspati. Kad jedan spava, neka drugi bdije, jer: tuđa zemlja - tuđi običaji. Kad budete đe govorili, pomoz’te i isporav’te jedan drugog u bešjedi… Rođače Risto, pametan si, ali si vrletne ćudi. Susteži se, dijete, u tuđoj zemlji, i nemoj, pobogu sinko, da bi se đe zapio i zametno kavgu, jer je teško dati dževap kavzi u tuđoj zemlji... A ti, kume Tešo, pametni i mudri kume Tešo, tebi ću reći samo jednu bešjedu: draga ti je šala i maskara, i predrago ti se svakom podsmjenuti u brk. Nemoj, tugo moja, da bi se zaboravio i zametno šalu i maskaru sa sultanom ili sa svijetlijem knjazom Mikailom, ili s kakvim pašom i vezirom!... To vam samo kažem, a sad zbogom, putnici naši mili! Neka vas bog dragi prosvijetli i umudri na vašem teškom, mučnom i dalekom putu, da se sretno i zdravo povrnete i povratkom svojijem oveselite ova naša ojađena brda i golijeti! Onda se svi ižljubiše š njima i alališe, i skup se raziđe mirno, tio i brez glasa. I straže se digoše, a mjesečina šja po brdima i poljima… ko dan. Te iste noći pođoše Tešo i Risto, sađoše obnoć, prijekijem putom, Savi vodi i šjedoše u lađu i sretno prispješe u Biograd. Čekali su - kaže mi pokojni Risto - jedno dva dana dok i’ je primio knjažev prvi doglavnik, krupna, veli, i glavita ljudina - mjere mu nije! Podniješe mu carski verman i ukazaše mu se ko su, šta su i kud su naumili. Reče im knjažev doglavnik: - Braćo, teško je i opasno u današnje vrijeme poći Carigradu. Sultan se, veli, poroško nešto sa Inglizom… Vrancuzom - s kim li, reče - pa bi se svaki čas mogla zaturiti kavga… Mi šutimo - veli mi Risto - a i on ušuti, i dugo je šutio i nešto mislio, dok će nas upitati: - A poznajete li vi, braćo, Gavru Vučkovića? Odgovoriše mu: - Slavna poglavico svijetlog knjaza, mi ne poznajemo Gavru Vučkovića, ali smo čuli šta je i ko je Gavro... To reče Risto, a Tešo ga ispravi i dodade: - Dobro znamo, slavna poglavico našeg svijetlog srpskog knjaza, i Gavrino selo. Njegovo selo, Dabar, nije daleko od nas… Kažu da je ovaj isti Gavro bio u kaurima devet debelije godina na učevini, i vele da je zorli i kabasto učevan čojek - karara mu nije!... Na ove Tešine riječi osmjehnu se knjaževa poglavica i reče: - Braćo Bošnjaci, u vas to sve nešto krupno! - Pred krupnijem čojekom bešjedimo, pa su nam i bešjede krupne! - dočeka pokojni Tešo ko iz rukavice. Mila bijaše ova Tešina šala knjaževoj poglavici, pa se još više osmjenu. - A, slavna poglavico srpska, što nas pitaš za Gavru Vučkovića? - reći će Risto. - Onako samo… Iz jednog ste kraja, pa… A bi li vam, veli, mogo u tom vašem poslu pomoći što Gavro Vučković, kad je tako učevan? - Ko nas to pita, slavna poglavico srpska, neka nam to i odgovori i neka nam da svoj šjet… mi molimo pokorno! - odgovori mu Tešo. Knjažev doglavnik na Tešine riječi ne odgovori ništa, nego uze carski verman i udutlemu, i reče: - Ja ću ovo pregledati, a vi dođite šjutra… Dobro će sve biti. Nadam se da ćemo to nekako svršiti: nećete ni morati ići u Carigrad... Mi se - veli mi pokojni Risto - zamolismo da uđemo i knjazu Mikailu, da se i njemu zaplačemo na svoje muke i nevolje teške... Šjutradan uđosmo knjazu i pođosmo mu ruci. Lijepo nas dočeka. Meke mu i slatke riječi, na ranu bi i’ privio! Mi mu se zaplakasmo i kazasmo sve. - Jadom i čemerom, plačom i jaukom s kraja na kraj prelijeva se i razliježe se nesretna Bosna! Pomagaj, svijetla kruno srpska! - zacviljesmo mi - veli mi pokojni Risto - ko sužnji u tavnici. - Mlogo žalim Bosnu i o Bosni i u snu mislim! - veli knjaz, a riječi mu žalobitno podrktavaju. Ali bog će dragi dati, pa će sve dobro biti. Uzdajmo se u boga i u svoju snagu… Vaša će se prava potvrditi, ne morate ići u Carigrad, nego se morete slobodno povrnuti u Bosnu… u našu dragu Bosnu - reče svijetli knjaz Mikailo i riječ mu u grlu stade. Žao mu Bosne, mlogo mu žao Bosne! I on i’ je pito za Gavru Vučkovića, ali im ne šćede reći za što i’ to pita. Svijetli knjaz Mikailo lijepo i’ je otpustio, i oni se vrnuše iz Biograda. Risto dođe u Ratkovo, a Tešo se razbolje u putu i ostade kod rođaka, dolje neđe blizu Save vode. Ne prođoše ni tri mjeseca iza njiova puta u Biograd, a iz Sarajeva dođe aber u Ratkovo: eto Topal-paše iz Sarajeva, sa dva tabora carskog askera, da potvrdi ratkovsku pravu i da izda nove carske tapije. Spremajte ručak za Topal-pašu i za dva tabora carskog askera! I Ratkovo se, djeco, pretvori u golemu aščinicu: kolje se, peče se, kuva se - nije šala naraniti dva tabora carske vojske! Zaklano je šest volova trogodaca i sedamdeset ovnova, i desetero trzadi i preko pedeset piladi za vezira i njegove doglavnike; ukuvano je dvadeset tovara ječmena, zobena i kuruzovna kruva, i deset pogača na kopren za Topal-pašu i njegove poglavice; ispečeno je sedamdeset i sedam tevsija pita, devedeset varićaka kolačića, tri stotine kajgana, tri stotine čimbura i tri stotine cicvara - draga su ova jela Turcima! - iznijeto je na Kadinu Vodu tri stotine karlica varenike, dvadeset kaca kisela mlijeka, deset golemije kaca sira tučenika i dva tovara masnije siraca, a za vezira i njegove ćatipe, evendije, mule i avize ubijeno je deset trmki čela, izneseno trideset zastruga mladog skorupa i trideset zdjela varenike pod skorupom… Šjutradan iza abera ciknu od Podrašnice turska borija, i vojska se ukaza, obori se u polje, prijeđe polje, pade na Kadinu Vodu, i u časku se zabijelje sa Pajdosa golemi čador vezira Topal-paše. Postavi se ručak, i carski asker kad nešto alaknu i zaturkesa, naklopi se i sladokusno pojede sve što je iznijeto, poždera, opiri sve ko mećava i obliza prste. Kad se nove tapije carske podijeliše, i kad vezir od svakog kućnog starješine uze po nekoliko dukata za nekakve vereke, pisnu opet turska borija ko zmija u procijepu, udariše talambasi, vojska se diže i krenu prema Banjoj Luci… Tako su naši stari, djeco, zadobili i očuvali svoju zemlju i pravu… U pošljednje vrijeme, kako ste čuli, ljuto su i’ bili skolili Turci da i’ ukmete i porabote, i da im ne dođe u indat svijetli knjaz Mikailo - svijetla mu duša i pred bogom i pred ljudima - pali bi u crno sužanjstvo… Dok je ona naša vrletna i zleuda gromila odbranjena i očuvana, mlogo je suza i krvi proliveno, mlogo je pusta žežena zlata poarčeno! Koliko je zlata za nju dato, sva bi se zlatom mogla zasuti; koliko je za nju krvi proliveno, u krvi bi se potopila, a danas nas više, djeco, ni suvijem kruvom ne mere da rani! - završi Milić duboko uzdrhtalim glasom, i u očima mu zasvijetlješe krupne suze. Sunce se primicalo otpočivanju, kad je kočijaš počeo hvatati konje. Planinski vrhunci obavijali su se lagano u sve crnju timorinu, i sjenke njihove, kad smo izašli nad Kadinu Vodu, prekrilile bijahu poput tavnih pokrivača, ovdje-ondje kao proderanih i proškopljenih tananom svjetlošću, široko polje koje se ispred nas, presječeno sivkastim drumom, protezaše u golemom polukrugu. Ispod Manjače, Vijagošte i Svetigore bjelasaju se razbacane kuće i kroz kominove diže se i povija dim, a oko nas neprekidno i ujednačeno struji pohladan vjetar, pun gorskog mirisa, zdravlja i snage.